There are many different styles of shoes. However, current shoe designs and styles generally cramp the toes and do not permit the individual toes to move in a biomechanically natural manner. When the conventional shoe is worn, the entire front toe cap portion acts as a single unit. The movement of the toe cap portion is generally limited to a pivoting action about the ball of the foot. Additionally, the toe cramp causes pain and chafing of the toes which can become damp and a breeding ground for infection. Feet require solid support, correct positioning and exposure to the atmosphere and sun for maximum comfort and health and optimum movement of the toes.
It is generally accepted, that biomechanical toe movement is critical to the efficient overall movement of the body. Toe motion and the overall tactile response of the foot to various surfaces play a vital role in walking, jogging, running, etc., and in supporting and maintaining a person's balance and agility.
Early attempts have been made to provide footwear having individual portions which encapsulate each toe separately, see for example the following US Patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,967,390 to Anfruns
U.S. Pat. No. 4,651,354 to Petrey
U.S. Pat. No. 5,774,898 to Malpee
More recent attempts to focus on this aspect of footwear were made by Vibram S.p.a. (Five Fingers®) and Fila USA (Skele-toes®), see for example the following US Patents and Publications:
U.S. Pat. No. 7,805,860 to Fliri
US 2010/0299962 to Fliri
US 2012/0000094 to Fliri
U.S. Pat. No. 579,181 to Swanson
U.S. Pat. No. 582,134 to Von Conta et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 586,982 to Fliri
U.S. Pat. No. 630,005 to Fliri
U.S. Pat. No. 639,535 to Eggert et al.
Applicant is aware of the following additional US Patents and Publications:
U.S. Pat. No. 1,090,731 to Lindberg
U.S. Pat. No. 1,772,179 to Finkelstein
U.S. Pat. No. 2,424,056 to Ruth
U.S. Pat. No. 2,740,207 to Starensier
U.S. Pat. No. 4,017,987 to Perez, Jr. et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,623,734 to Pugliatti
U.S. Pat. No. 5,867,838 to Corry
U.S. Pat. No. 5,906,007 to Roberts
U.S. Pat. No. 6,334,222 to Sun
U.S. Pat. No. 7,051,457 to Huggins et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,107,626 to Andrews
U.S. Pat. No. 7,739,810 to Luedecke et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,784,115 to Nemcik
US 2002/0157169 to Holloway
US 2008/0189984 to Januszewski et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 278,608 to Thompson
U.S. Pat. No. 321,971 to Bajork
U.S. Pat. No. 581,654 to Miliotis
U.S. Pat. No. 640,043 to Buck.
Some of these patents disclose shoes or athletic footwear wherein each toe is independently enclosed or encapsulated in the shoe. The object of such a structured shoe is to provide independent articulation for each of the toes. However, while walking or running with such shoes the toes are restricted from sliding forward and/or extending, thus inhibiting proper blood circulation and causing the toes to cramp, chafe and causing general discomfort. This discomfort and pain is compounded during running due to the increased stress and movement of the foot within the shoe in that they cannot properly accommodate for the forward thrust of the forefoot and toes. Additionally, shoes that completely encapsulate the toes prevent exposure of the toes to the atmosphere, restricting aeration and ventilation which assists in preventing infections of the foot.
Footwear that provides complete exposure of the toes is well known in the art, i.e., your typical thong sandal or slide. However, such shoes do not provide for the individual securement, support, articulation and protection for each toe.
Thus, there is a need for footwear wherein the toes are exposed to permit aeration of the toes and to also provide for the individual securement, support, articulation and protection for each toe.